Ore no Mikasa wa Ni!
by Harumi RIM
Summary: Cinta mereka digugah lagi! Dewi cantik telah hadir dan beberapa tokoh lainnya yang akan menantang cinta mereka. Apakah Eren dan Mikasa akan bersama?/sakuel Ore no Mikasa wa/ Warning! Humu masih ada, plus Yuri.. OOC? Typo? jejak pliss.. (:"3
1. Kurista? Boku Hisutoria dayo

**Ore no Mikasa wa.. Ni!**

* * *

 _Summary: Siapa bilang kalo setiap ending itu harus happy ending? Ngak juga kelez~ Mikasa aja ngak mengakuinya. Lah? Bukannya Mikasa dan Eren udah di'canon'kan Author? Ngak semudah itu cyin~ karena dewi nan merakyat telah hadir menyapa kembali hati Eren sebagai teman masa ketumbarnya. Warning! Humu masih ada ya plus Yuri.. OOC? Typo? Rated T dulu karena M is improsibru~~ :*_

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Kurista? Boku Hisutoria dayo~_**

* * *

~~o0o~~

In the morning at highschool~ kita bisa melihat pasangan maho kita di UKS, yup! Dia Levi kuntet dan Erwin kampret. Sedang apa mereka disana? Yah.. pake nanya lagi, tentu lagi melaksanakan ritual humu dong~. Lalu, kemana Hero dan Heroine kita? Nah.. sini sama Author, tuh~ mereka lagi duduk aja ditaman depan UKS. Nah.. Author tinggal ya~ soalnya lagi sibuk merekam video pekob(coba baca kebalik) ritul shadamnya duo om-om bujangga kita~.

~o0o~

Eren dan Mikasa, dua insan itu tengah duduk disebuah bangku yang tersedia ditaman sekolah. Mereka dengan hikmat memakan bekal makan siang mereka masing-masing. Eren melahap nasinya lalu segera menoleh ke Mikasa.

"Mikaca.. kamycu tau ngcak-"

"Jangan makan sambil ngomong Eren.." sorong Mikasa sambil menyodorkan air dan menyeka mulut Eren yang berlemotan nasi dengan sapu tangan. Eren mengambil air tersebut lalu meminumnya.

"Mikasa, kamu tahu ngak beda beruk ama monyet?" tanyanya dengan nada rada-rada gombal, Mikasa terdiam. Nanti kalau ia jawab tahu, nanti gombalnya ngak asik.

"Ngak tahu.." jawabnya polos. Eren menyeringai.

"Loh.. kok kamu ngak tahu?! Beruk itu yang suka panjat pohon kelapa untuk mengambil buah kelapa kalau monyet itu yang suka panjat kepala untuk mengambil kutu.." jelasnya volos. Mikasa jungkir balik, nih anak kelewat jujur ato ngak peka.

"Kalau kamu tahu kenapa pake nanya segala?!" tanya Mikasa dengan raut kesal. Eren hanya menyeringai tidaks berdosa.

"Ngomong-ngomong mikasa, aku belum pernah memakan masakan buatanmu.. Besok, kamu maukan buatin aku bekal?" pinta Eren lemah lembut, dan itu tidak lembut ditelinga Mikasa, seperti ada anak panahnya arjuna menancap di kepalanya.

"Eh"

"Yeey! Mikasa lagi baik! Aku pergi toilet dulu ya! Daah~" belum juga dijawab eh itu si Eren udah kabur. Mikasa ditinggalin dengan otak blank dikepalanya. Didalam batinnya Mikasa mondar-mandir tak karuan kayak anjing bingung mau pup dimana, ia tidak tahu harus gimana. Toh, yang biasa masak dirumah itu si kuntet alias kakak gantengnya. Seumur hidup, ia belum pernah menyentuh pekerjaan rumah sedikitpun.

'Perempuan macam apa gue!111' batinnya berteriak.

~~o0o~~

Esoknya, Mikasa menenteng dua kotak bekal kesekolah. Jangan tanya apa isi dalamnya, hanya kotak yang berisi nasi dan telur dadar saja. Itu sudah seharian belajar bareng sikuntet.

Tiba-tiba, bau bunga melati tercium. Mikasa terperangah dan segera menoleh kesegala arah. Sungguh, ini bau paling seram sepanjang hidupnya.

"Ke-te-mu!" dibelakangnya, ada seorang gadis tersenyum licik yang tengah bersembunyi dibalik tembok. Mikasa yang memiliki insting sangat kuat tersebut lansung mendeteksi keberadaanya dan lansung secepat kilat menyambar gadis itu.

"Kau kembali lagi brengsek! Kau mau mati ya?!" ancam Mikasa dengan sorot mata terhorornya, gadis itu merinding hebat.

"Ma-ma-ma-ma Yu-yu-yu-YMIR!" gadis itu lari terbirit-birit takut, Mikasa mengejarnya dan menangkap gadis itu dan menyekab mulutnya.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi padamu, jangan mendekati Eren lagi atau aku akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti waktu itu?! Paham?!" ancam Mikasa kelewat hororr, gadis itu mengangguk paham dan lansung pingsan ditempat.

"Christa Lenz"

~o0o~

Eren berlari-lari kecil, ia hari ini sangat bahagia karena pasti Mikasa membawakannya bekal buatannya.

"Pagi wahai para jomblo dan jomblowati sekalian!" teriak Eren lalu pasang muku tehee. Eren kena gebuk masa terutama dari Jean si kuda lumping.

Mikasa pun tiba di kekelasnya lalu melepas nafas lega karena tadi ada urusan dadakan. Eren yang tahu Mikasa datang lalu menghampiri gadis itu ceria.

"Mikasa! Kau membawanya kan? Kan? Ya kan?" tanyanya penuh harap, Mikasa hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk mantap. Eren lansung berbinar-binar dan terbang bak anak ayam.

"Yey! Akhirnya aku yang perdana memakan masakan Mikasa!" serunya ria. Jean lansung kaget dan merenggut kerah baju pemuda itu.

"Apaan lo anak pak Girsha! Mau gue civok huh?! Bikin luka gue kena garam aja lu!" bentaknya marah, Eren yang biasanya nyerang balik pun dibawa pergi sambil digendong Mikasa kekursinya.

Disaat yang sama, bapak paling sadis sejagat umat, bapak Keiht Sadist memasuki lapangan upacara eh ruangan kelas. Beliau menghirup nafas dalam. Saking dalamnya, kepala Connie ikut tersedot kedalam hidungnya.

"Siswa sekalian! Kita kedatangan siswa baru! Jadi berteman akrablah dia sebagai teman kalian!" seru pak Sadist dengan suara yang mengelegar memekakkan telinga. Semua siswa mulai babibu, Mikasa kaget dan merasakan firasat buruk, lantaran ia mencium bau melati itu lagi. Mikasa menggeram seperti anjing terkesiap memangsa, Eren yang melihatnya mengerinyit alis.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?! Atau mau kubawa kedokter hewan?!" tanya Eren dan lansung kepalanya digigit Mikasa.

"M-maaf.."

Gadis berambut pirang yang dikejar Mikasa pagi tadi menampakkan dirinya, sontak para lelaki di kelas itu termasuk Jean menatapnya dengan rona merah dan jantung berdebar.

"Perkenalkan, namaku Historia Riess, senang bertemu dengan kalian.." ucapnya ramah dengan senyum lebar. Lansung saja seluruh laki-laki kecuali Eren, Armin dan Berthold terkena tusukan panah cinta dari bidadari surga. Kau Bidadari, Jatuh dari surga, dihadapanku, Eaa.*plak! Author menampar diri sendiri.

Tiba-tiba, dari kejauhan, tampak seorang perempuan tomboy yang mengenakan pakaian ala penjaga super market sedang berlarian kencang. Ia lansung menyambar dewi cantik itu dan memeluknya, ia menatap sinis cowok-cowok dikelas tersebut.

"Kalian brengsek! Kalau kalian menyentuh atau menyakitinya, kalian akan kuBDSM!" ujarnya lantang. Sontak mereka lansung patah hati. Pak Keiht yang melihat ada orang asing dikelasnya lansung mengusir gadis itu pergi seperti mungusir ayam. Gadis itu hanya mencibir dan masih merangkul Historia. Historia melepas paksa, ia sedikit mendorongnya.

"Sudahla Ymir, kembalilah ke kantin, nanti aku kesana.. aku baik-baik saja kok.." bujuknya lalu mendorong Ymir keluar kelas, Ymir terpaksa mengalah dan pergi. Siswa dikelas tersebut hanya menatap aneh tindakan penjaga kantin disekolah mereka tersebut.

"Ehem.. kau, boleh duduk disana.." ujar pak Keiht sambil menunjuk kearah bangku yang terletak tepat disamping Eren. Mikasa terkejut, ia lansung menarik tali Kuda(Jean) yang duduk di pojok agak jauh sedikit dan memindahkannya kesebelah Eren, sehingga Historia terpaksa duduk disana.

"Hey Mikasa.. kau ngapain sih?!" tanya Eren heran, Mikasa menegakkan dagunya, ia menatap Eren dengan sorot kuntilanak.

"Tidak masalahkan?! Eren~" ujarnya lunak tapi mencekam. Eren hanya gemetaran ditempat karena takut akan sosok yandere tersebut.

"Ah! Eren! Ternyata benar kau! Untunglah kita sekelas.. Aku sudah lama mencarimu.." ujar Historia kemudian, Eren mengerinyit alis heran, Mikasa kesulut emosi.

"Kau ingat aku kan?! Aku yang pernah mampir kerumahmu dulu saat papaku bertemu ayahmu.." jelasnya menambahkan. Eren memutar bola matanya mencoba mengingat-ingat. Mikasa mengendus kecil, gadis bodoh.

Mana mungkin Eren mengingatnya, toh Eren tergolong orang pikun yang lupa nama lengkap ibunya sendiri.

"Owh! Kau Christa Lenz bukan?! Iya aku ingat, kita pernah bertemu! Walau cuma 1jam dan tidak bertemu lagi setelah 10 tahun tapi aku mengingatnya! Mikasa lihat! Akhirnya aku bisa ingat!" seru Eren dengan efek kristal disekeliling. Mikasa lansung kejang-kejang dan dilarikan ke UKS setempat. Historia tertawa kecil.

"Benar sekali.. Tapi sayangnya, namaku bukan Christa lagi.. Aku Historia.."

Eren hanya terkesima, Historia tersenyum lebar. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi dulu sampai Eren bisa mengingat gadis itu?! Lalu kenapa Mikasa membencinya?! Connie, Shasa dan Rainer sibuk ngedance EXO - History.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Eren, kamu pilih mana? Dadar gulung apa ayam Katsu?!**

* * *

 _A/N: Gimana? Apa mau dilanjutkan ke chapter 2? Wah.. aku ndiri ngak sabar chapter 2nya XD. Kayaknya chapter ini membuka luka lama, seperti lagu CJR maho dan ngedance lagu korea (dulu pernah jadi ACJR dan K-popers). Untuk cover in-progress, masih WIP._

 _Okeh! See you in the next chapter~ minna-san! XD_


	2. Eren pilih yang mana, dadar gulung

**Chapter 2: Eren pilih yang mana, dadar gulung atau ayam katsu?!**

* * *

Teng tong teng tong trulalalala~

Bell istirahat berbunyi dan menggegerkan seluruh penjuru sekolah. Eren segera bersorak ria, ia akan memakan bekal buatan Mikasa yang perdana.

"Eren~" tiba-tiba gadis cantik yang seperti dewi itu menghampirinya dengan dua kotak bekal ditangannya. Mikasa hanya melototinya tajam ingin membunuh gadis itu.

"Ada apa Historia?" tanya Eren heran, gadis itu terkekeh pelan.

"Ini.. aku membuat bekal untukmu.." ucapnya lalu membukakkan bungkus kain yang menyelimuti kotak persegi itu, Historia memperlihatkan bekalnya. Seakan seperti disurga, Eren bisa melihat makanan super kinclong yang menyinari matanya. Ada ayam katsu yang disusun rapi diatas daun selada dan ada seonggok nasi putih yang ditaburi potongan nori. Eren sampai menitikkan air liur kelaparan.

Mikasa menggeram kesal, ia juga membuka kotak bekalnya. Tidak ada sinar dewa yang terpancar, hanya ada dadar gulung yang disusun diatas nasi polos. Mikasa juga mengeluarkan botol saus dari dalam lacinya untuk teman makan. Walau tidak secantik punya Historia, tapi mampu membuat pemuda bernama Eren Ceker itu sumringah senang.

"Jadi ini masakanmu? Bukan buatan pak Levi kan?! Yeey~!" ujarnya lalu menyambar sumpit yang telah disediakan Mikasa dan memakan bekal miliknya. Historia terdiam, kenapa Eren lebih memilih Mikasa dari pada dirinya? Apakah bekalnya kalah cantik dari punyanya?! Historia terhenyak.

Mikasa tertawa kecil, ia berdiri dari duduknya dan memegang pundak gadis itu dengan niat menyombongkan diri.

"Maaf saja, tapi Eren telah menentukan pilihannya dari awal.." ujarnya lalu menghampiri Eren, ia meraih dagu pemuda itu dan mengecup bibirnya untuk membuktikan kalau ia dan Eren, adalah sepasang kekasih, Eren hanya terheran bingung. Yang melihat adegan itu membeku ditempat, termasuk Historia. Matanya mulai berair dan akhirnya menangis. Walau Mikasa jahat, tapi ia tetaplah manusia yang memiliki perasaan, ia sadar kalau ia telah melukai perasaan gadis itu.

Tapi dari awal, Mikasa memang telah membencinya.

"Ah, maafkan aku Historia, aku boleh meminta bekalmu juga? Ternyata aku masih lapar.. Hehehe.." ujar Eren kepada Historia, Mikasa jungkir balik akan kehebatan ketidak pekaan pacarnya. Historia berhenti menangis, ia memberikan kotak bekalnya dan lansung disantap Eren. Ia terharu, akhirnya Eren memakannya juga.

"Oi Eren! Elu punya 'anu' ngak sih! Elu mau gue samblek gundulmu itu eh?!" Jean yang sedari tadi asyik menyantap popcron sambil menonton drama itu mulai angakat mulut.

"Kau telah melukai perasaan dua gadis sekalipun tau! Lu harus minta maaf kepada Mikasa dan Historia!" sambungnya dan disetujui oleh Armin. Eren, sejak sakuel ini dibuat ia mulai tidak peka lagi, dengan enteng ia menjawab.

"Aku tidak mengerti kaka..." Jean, Armin, Mikasa dan Historia jungkir balik. Nih anak kayaknya dulu dikasih minum susu keledai makanya begok kali ya.

Historia kembali mengembalikan senyumnya, Mikasa kembali dengan wajah horornya, Eren hanya bersendawa kekenyangan.

~o0o~

"Cih! Aku ingin dia lenyap saja dari dunia ini!" gerutu Mikasa sambil menggigit helaian rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Seperti biasa, Mikasa masih curhat di ruang UKS bersama dokter Erwin, ustad Levi, profesor Armin, dan.. Annie. Lah? Karena Annie sudah baikan dengan Mikasa, kini mereka berteman baik. Annie juga kini tengah mengejar Armin makanya tak sengaja terseret kemari.

"Erwin, keponakanmu yang Historia itu cantik juga.." ujar Levi menghiraukan cirotet Mikasa itu, Erwin hanya terkekeh kecil. Mikasa, Armin dan Annie sontak kaget akan ucapan kuntet barusan.

"Keponakan?!" seru mereka serentak. Tapi, mereka juga bisa memaklumi. Toh Erwin dan Historia sama-sama memiliki rambut pirang dan iris aqua yang membuat mereka tampak seperti bangsawan.

"Ah, kalau begitu Armin juga ada sangkut-sangkutnya dong?! Armin dan Historia bagaikan pinang dibelah dua.." usul Mikasa ikut masuk topik, Annie mangut-mangut setuju.

"Ngak, Armin itu kembarannya Pico bukan Historia.." tukas Levi dan membuat Mikasa Annie dan Erwin ngakak somplak. Armin hanya memanyunkan bibirnya kesal, lagi-lagi disamain ama Pico pikirnya.

"Lagi ngomong apa sih sampai kalian ngakak gitu?!" jaegerkun jaegersek Eren pikun makan kesemek, tiba-tiba Eren yang tidak diundang sudah datang dan lansung duduk untuk ikut mengobrol juga, hal itu membuat Mikasa dan Annie berhenti tertawa. Kalo orang ini sudah datang, mereka jadi tidak mau tertawa seperti tadi. Annie memilih untuk pergi saja dan membawa Armin untuk ikut bersamanya, Erwin juga mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan diikuti Levi karena sudah basi dengan pembicaraan mereka tadi, Eren jadi tersinggung.

"Jahat! Aku juga baru datang lalu kenapa kalian pergi sih?!" serunya tidak terima, Mikasa hanya mengusap punggung pemuda itu untuk bersabar.

"Eren, kenapa kau datang kemari?!" tanya Mikasa kepadanya, cemberut Eren lansung hilang karena teringat.

"Mikasa! Aku kemari mencarimu!" seru Eren sambil sumringah, Mikasa berkedut alis heran, kok segitunya?

"Kau tahu?! Aku diajak Historia dan Ymir pergi ke Titan's land, kau mau ikut tidak?!" tawarnya masih dengan tampang polos dan imutnya. Mikasa menekukkan alisnya tidak suka.

"Kalau kau mau mengajakku kencan, boleh saja.. Tapi jangan bersama orang-orang lesbi itu.. aku menolak.." tuturnya lalu membentuk tangannya seperti tanda silang. Eren memanyunkan bibirnya kecewa, baru kali ini Mikasa menolaknya.

Oh my god! Mikasa menepuk kedua pipinya. Ekspresi imut ini! Eren yang manyun dan alisnya melengkung beserta bola mata bulat yang besar dan imut ini! Mikasa tidak sanggup untuk bertahan lebih lama, bisa-bisa dia terkena diabetes.

"Baiklah! Baiklah.. Aku akan pergi dengan alasan mengawasimu.." akhirnya terpaksa Mikasa menyetujui daripada nanti kena penyakit jantung dan mati, Eren lansung volume up dan jingkrak-jingkrak senang.

Pertanyaan Kritis! Sejak kapan penggambaran Eren yang berumur 17 tahun itu menjadi bocah 3 SD?!

 _disisi lain~_

"Hei hei, Ymir! Ternyata Eren tidak berubah ya.. dia masih kekanak-kanakan seperti dulu.." ucap Historia yang kini tengah nongkrong di warung Ymir. Ia masih tersenyum, tapi senyumnya terlalu melengkung dan sorot mata agak pekat. Ymir hanya mengendus kesal sambil menyeruput jus alpukat digenggamannya, ia tidak setuju dengan pemikiran gadis yang disayanginya itu.

"Cih! Aku tidak akan memaafkan pacarnya Mikasa itu! Baik Mikasa maupun pacarnya, mereka sama-sama tidak punya dengkul!" sumpah serampah mencirotet dibibir gadis jangkung berkulit gelap itu, Historia masih tersenyum dan meneguk kaleng 'bir' yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Mikasa... aku harus merebut Eren darinya.." ujarnya setelah menyeka mulutnya yang berlumuran minuman beralkohol tersebut, Ymir mengendus kecil.

"Kalau kau dikejar seperti kemarin-kemarin bagaimana? Apa kau sanggup menanganinya?!" tanya Ymir tampak ragu, Histori terdiam, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran. Ternyata dia memang takut dengan si Harimau Asia tersebut.

Ia merabahkan kepalanya yang sudah berat, sesekali ia menghela nafas berat. Ymir pun mengendus kecil dan ikut merabahkan kepalanya menghadap gadis mungil cantik tapi suka mabuk dan merokok.

"Walau kau itu adalah dewi tercantik.. tapi kau kalah dengan Mikasa yang berhasil merebut Eren, lagi pula.. walau dulu kau pernah mengecup pipinya sekalipun, hatinya telah menjadi milik Mikasa.. sebaiknya kau menyerah saja dan menikah denganku.." bujuk Ymir sambil tersenyum, Historia terdiam. Masih terekam jelas olehnya bagaimana memori masa lalu berputar diotaknya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _ **Next chapter: Memori yang manis dan pahit.**_

* * *

 _Jejaknya jangan lupa plis.. _(:"3_


	3. Memori yang manis dan pahit

**Memori yang manis dan pahit**

Chapter 3

 _*10 tahun yang lalu_

Keluarga Jaeger kini kedatangan tamu yang datang dari jauh, Inggris. Mr. Lenz dan anaknya Christa Lenz disambut meriah oleh Girsha dan Carla yaitu bapak dan emaknya Eren.

"Lama tak jumpa and !" ujarnya dengan logat jepun inglish yang aneh. Ayah dan ibu Eren hanya menyeringai namun dalam hati pengen ngebacok nih orang karena bahasa alaynya. Christa yang tadinya malu-malu kini tengah bersembunyi dibalik kaki ayahnya, ia tidak terbiasa dengan orang asing.

"Oh iya! This my daugther, Christa Lenz.. Dia agak pemalu jadi maklumi saja.." ujar ayahnya lalu mengusap surai pirang anaknya. Christa hanya mengembungkan pipi tembemnya dengan rona merah yang imut. Ayah dan ibu Eren sampai kasmaran, bapaknya alay begini eh malah punya anak imut begini, mereka ingin sekali mengambil golok dan ngebacok tuh orang.

"Maa~k! Mau cucu!" tiba-tiba Eren kecil merengek sambil menghampiri ibunya, ia menunjuk-nunjuk nenen ibunya. Carla menyeringai malu lalu menjewer telinga lebar anaknya yang sudah berumur 7 tahun itu gemes, nih anak minta dikubur hidup-hidup kayaknya.

* * *

"Oi! Sejak kapan tingkah gue kayak bocah gitu! Nih Author mintak mati kayaknya!"

"Suka-suka gue lah! Emang kenyataannya di Utopia gue kek gitu!"

Ah! Kembali ke flashback mode

* * *

Iris Emerald yang bulat sempurna itu menatap kearah gadis kecil berambut pirang, Christa tambah takut dan meremas celana ayahnya. Seketika manik bocah itu bersinar-sinar dan mencubit-cubit pipinya gemas.

"Hebat! Pipi kamu benar-benar seperti puding.. Keren!" puji Eren histeris. Christa lansung merah padam, baru kali ini ada yang memperlakukannya seperti itu. Christa pun juga ikut mencubit pipinya.

"Pipimu seperti bakpow!" seru Christa lalu tertawa, Eren hanya mengerut alis tidak mengerti namun akhirnya ikut tertawa juga.

Dalam sekejap, mereka pun saling kenal. Baik Eren maupun Christa, mereka sama-sama mengagumi pipi mereka yang tembem dan imut.

"Maaf nak Jaeger kami harus segera go home.." tiba-tiba ayah Chirsta meminta izin pamit kepadanya, membuat Eren lansung lesu dan pasrah. Christa terdiam, ia jadi ikut prihatin. Dan dengan langkah keberanian, ia meraih dagu bocah 1SD itu dan mengecup pipinya.

Mikasa, yang entah sejak kapan datangnya lansung tersungkur saat melihat adegan itu, ia tidak terima kalau cintanya harus di NTR kan seperti ini.

~o0o~

Sehari setelahnya. Mikasa, dengan nekad mencari alamat gadis yang belum dikenalnya itu dan memanggil Christa untuk menemuinya dijembatan, kayaknya mau ajak ribut.

Christa, hanya terheran saat melihat Mikasa yang benar-benar menunggunya.

"Kau lama, cebol!" hardik Mikasa lalu melipat tangan didada. Christa berkedut alis tidak mengerti, tapi dia juga tersinggung dikatai cebol.

"Kau siapa dan mau apa?! Aku yakin aku tidak mengenalmu.." tanyanya selembut mungkin. Mikasa menekukkan alisnya, ia paling benci dengan gadis berlagak sok baik, terutama gadis yang telah melukai hatinya.

Mikasa mendorong Christa hingga jatuh dan mengikatnya dengan tali, ia melempar gadis itu kesungai dan membuat Christa tergantung dijembatan. Christa lansung menangis dan memohon untuk dilepas.

"Lepaskan aku! Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?! Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa masalahmu!" pintanya kepada Mikasa.

"Oh... Sesuai permintaanmu" ujar Mikasa sambil perlahan menurunkan talinya, Christa terjerit-jerit.

"Jangan! Maksudku tarik aku keatas! Aku akan menuruti perintahmu!" Christa benar-benar shock dan ketakutan setengah mati. Mikasa pun akhirnya menarik tali tersebut tapi masih belum membukakan talinya. Ia masih ingin menyiksa batin gadis ini.

"Kumohon hentikan, kasihanilah aku.. aku tidak pernah menyakitimu.." pinta Christa sambil membulatkan irisnya dan melengkungkan bibir, ini wajah Christa kayaknya bisa dipakai untuk main sinetron saking bisanya meniru tokoh utama yang dizhalimi.

Entah kenapa, Mikasa mengurung niatnya yang lebih sadis, ia pun mencoba mengontrol emosi yang kayak gunung meletus itu. Tatapan penuh rasa kasihan telah merasuki jiwa raganya, dikit-dikit ia tetaplah manusia yang memiliki rasa kemanusiaan.

"Aku akan melepaskanmu, dengan syarat kau tidak boleh menyentuh Eren!" ujarnya lalu melepaskan simpulnya, Christa mengangguk paham dengan air mata haru yang membasahi wajahnya. Mikasa pergi begitu saja, tanpa ia sadari kalau orang yang dikasihaninya kini berbalik menyerangnya.

Christa ternyata juga licik, ia mendorong Mikasa hingga gadis itu jatuh kedalam sungai. Dewi yang penuh kelicikan ternyata, Mikasa sempat terkecoh.

dan di momen inilah keduanya membuat momen indah.

Mikasa berusaha berenang ketepi sungai dan tangannya disambut harum oleh Eren yang kebetulan sekali lagi mancing disekitar sana. Karena kedinginan, Eren memberikan syal rajutan ibunya kepada Mikasa. Christa, yang tertawa gila diatas jembatan pun tidak terduga bertemu Ymir yang kebetulan lagi main terjun-terjun sungai pun menyeringai kepadanya.

"Gadis cantik dengan 2 kepribadian! Tipe ku banget! Setelah aku terjun dari sini, menikahlah denganku.." ujar Ymir percaya diri sambil berpose ala Jojo lalu terjun kedalam sungai yang ternyata cuma sepinggang dan jarak dari jembatan ke sungai pun cuma setinggi orang dewasa, Christa sampai menganga lebar dengan kePDannya itu, terlebih mengetahui fakta barusan.

* * *

~o0o~

"Lalu, kenapa kalian bisa sepupuan?!" Mikasa bertanya kepada calon suami kakak kuntetnya, Erwin Simth yang tampan dan beraninya setara dengan lukisan dari jauh fandom. Erwin pun tertawa kecil.

"Ceritanya kayak sinetron, Christa itu ternyata adalah anak kakakku yang menikah dengan anak bungsu keluarga Riess, dan dia mengganti namanya menjadi Historia Riess.. begitulah sekiranya.." jelas Erwin berusaha sesingkatnya, Mikasa pun memangut paham.

"Selesai" ujar Levi setelah selesai membedaki adiknya. Oh iya, Mikasa kan akan pergi ke Titan's Land bersama Eren maka ia harus berdandan, kakak yang bak penyihir Cinderelle mengubah adiknya yang buruk gaya menjadi secantik Julia Serep, Mikasa hanya pasrah.

 _Disisi Lain_

"Hei Ymir! Apa aku terlihat cantik?!" tanya Historia sambil berputar, Ymir pun tepuk tangan takjub lalu memeluk gadis kesayangannya itu.

"Pakai pakaian apapun, kau tetap cantik dewiku.. setelah ini ayo kita ke kantor KUA.." ujar Ymir lalu mengecup jidadnya lembut, Historia hanya tertawa geli.

"Ymir gombal melulu ah.."tukas gadis itu malu, Ymir sedikit mengendus.

"Tapi bau rokokmu keras juga, bisakah kau berhenti menjadi pecandu? Mungkin kau akan menjadi lebih cantik.." sarannya lalu menggosok hidungnya, Historia hanya terdiam.

~o0o~

Baikalah! Mari kita buka ajang kecantikan pada acara kencan di Titan's Land ini! *Author teriak pake toa.

Sambutlah kandidat disisi timur, Mikasa Ackerman! Hari ini ia berpenampil kece. Ia membiarkan surai hitam legamnya terurai dan mengenakan jepit rambut di ponisnya. Ia Memakai kemeja putih transparan disekitar lengan dan bahunya sehingga kulit putihnya kini terpancar bersinar. Ia juga memakai hot pants bewarna hitam sehingga kaki jenjangnya itu memberi kesan sexi. Tak lupa pula sepatu boots shol tinggi bewarna putih yang keren, Mikasa berpose ala Girlband SNSD. WOW! Cakep deh tuh adik Levi Ackerman.

Dan sambutlah disisi barat! Historia Riess! Wah, kayaknya penampilannya hari ini sangat feminim. Surai pirang yang beberapa helainya di ikat mengenakan pita bewarna putih yang membuatnya tampil cantik. Ia mengenakan Dress perpaduan warna biru laut dan putih yang minim hingga tangan dan kakinya yang mungil tampak imut. Dan ia juga mengenakan aksesoris gelang dan sepatu shol rendah yang mampu membuatnya tambah mungil dan mendekati loli. Rainer memasang ikat kepala bertuliskan 'My Waiffu is Historia' dan mengibarkan spanduk yang bertuliskan sama dengan semangat 45, bahkan banyak juga cowok-cowok ngidol juga ikut menyemarakan Event.

"Historia!"

"Mikasa!"

"Woi! Diem lu monyet taik! Historia milik gue seorang!" teriak Ymir marah dan mengusir antek-antek tak resmi itu.

Loh? Eren mana?! Dan ternyata, si cowok gak peka itu tidak berdandan. Ia hanya memakai kaus oblong putih bertuliskan 'I'll kill them all' dan celana jeans hitam, ia juga memakai sendal jepit untuk melindungi kakinya. Mikasa dan Historia jungkir balik, nih anak ngak punya baju lain apa kurang asupan diabetes?!

"Loh?! Lah?! Ada apa ini?!" Eren menoleh kesana kemari merasa canggung dengan tatapan ganas dari laki-laki yang ngidol mereka berdua.

"Serang dia woi!" seru Ymir mengambil komando pasukan antek Mikasa dan Historia siap menyerang cowok lugu kurang ras kepekaan itu.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Next chapter: Eren Mati**

* * *

A/N: hmmm... hmm.. kok kayaknya yang kali ini kurang seru ya.. kayak ada kesan maksa ato kurang lucu gimana gitu.. dan Farlan belum muncul..

Haah.. kayaknya Ore no Mikasa wa yang pertama emang yang lebih baik _-_

Kalau mau lanjut silahkan bilang di review, soalnya saya lagi kurang semangat _-_

Maybe see you next chapter..


	4. Eren mati

_Chapter 4: Eren mati_

* * *

Ia terus berlari, bahkan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal karena capek. eren sedang diambang maut karena dikejar masa.

"Lontong! Lontong! Tolong!" teriaknya histeris. Orang yang melihatnya hanya cengo tidak mengerti, nih orang minta lontong atau minta tolong?

"Eren!" Mikasa terus mengejar Eren untuk menyusulnya.

"Eren!" Historia juga ikut mengejar, maka terjadilah balap-balapan antara Historia dengan Mikasa.

"Serang!" seru Ymir mengomando pasukan amburadulnya. Eren tak mau berhenti berlari walau kaki udah mau putus, entar kalo berhenti sebentar saja ketangkap Mikasa, Historia dan gerombolan antek-antek kampanye harga sembako minta di gratisin.

Mikasa dan Historia saling tatap dan bertelepati, merencanakan sebuah rencana yang terlintas di otak meraka. Dan sekejap mereka mengangguk mengerti, lah?! Tumben kompak?! Ternyata Author salah kira, dikira ngemaso mau menghentikan amukan masa ehh! mereka ternyata melencengkan pemikiran para antek ngidol dengan nekat mengganti kostum ditengah jalan dengan cosplay Sailormoon entah maksudnya apa, dan itu membuat mereka yang melihat lansung mimisan hebat.

"Atas keadilan Eren Jaeger! Aku akan menghukummu!" seru Historia lalu berpose ala Sailor Moon.

"Bersihkan dirimu dengan air dan jangan lupa pakai sabun agar kak kuntet tidak memarahimu.." Mikasa ikut berpose ala Sailor Mercury tapi dengan wajah datarnya. Para fans meraka yang melihat adegan langka itu lansung siap siaga dengan kamera ditangan dan memotret sebanyak mungkin aksi mereka.

Eren yang ikut melihatnya pun lansung jungkir balik minta ampun, ini lagi acara kontes cosplayer atau apa?!

Historia mengusir para fansnya untuk kembali ke habitat masing-masing, sedangkan Mikasa juga mengusir para pengikutnya dengan menembakkan gas air mata kepada mereka. Lalu, APA GUNANYA COSPLAY BARUSAN COBA?!

Setelah berhasil mengusir gerombolan antek-antek, Mikasa dan Historia pun kembali seperti semula. Memakai pakaian feminim mereka kembali dan saling melempar tatapan persaingan yang berapi-api, Eren yang berusaha membujuk kedua belah pihak malah diabaikan.

Netnotnetnot~

Mikasa tersentak saat mendengar nada dering hpnya berbunyi, dengan cepat ia merogoh tasnya dan melihat Hp lipatnya sekilas. Eren dan Historia menatap cengo, kenapa gadis secantik dia memasang ringtone semacam itu?! Bikin orang ambigu saja.

"Kuntet sialan! Lagi ada urusan malah disuruh pulang! Mpret!" celetuk gadis bermanik onyx itu kesal.

"Eren, aku pulang dulu ya.." pamit Mikasa dan segera pergi meninggalkan Eren dan Historia. Kayaknya, Mikasa lagi bad mood sampai tega meninggalkan Eren bersama si dewi. Historia jadi terkikik senang, fenomena langka ini harus digunakan sebaik mungkin.

Sekilas, ide simbriwing melintas kencang bak Rocky peliharaan Patrick dari fandom jauh, Historia pun menarik lengan pemuda polos itu dengan gerak-gerik menggoda. Eren sampai tershippu eh tersipu olehnya.

"Eren, apa kamu lapar?! Kita makan siang disana yuk?!" ajak gadis yang rada-rada Yandere itu dengan nada yang lembut. Eren teguk liur, kok rasanya Historia mulai aneh. Ia ingin sekali lari dari sini, tapi gadis pirang yang mirip Ellen Baker itu malah menariknya paksa.

"Mikasa.. selamatkan aku.." gumamnya lirih seolah Historia mau memutilasinya.

Mikasa disebut Yandere karena pikirannya yang ingin melenyapkan gadis manapun yang mendekati Eren, tapi sikapnya yang cenderung tenang maka bisa juga ia adalah Kuudere. Sedangkan Historia yang periang, baik dan lembut diluar tampak seperti manusia biasa saja, tapi didalamnya penuh kelicikan, pengennya dipuji terus, keinginannya harus dipenuhi, kalau tidak ia akan meminum sake hingga mabuk dan melukai orang-orang. Karena itulah ia disebut Yandere.

Historia berhasil menarik Eren ke sebuah restoran siap saji yang berada di Titan's land. Eren yang lemas karena ditarik itu tidak menyangka, sejak kapan gadis mungil bak Loli itu memiliki kekuatan Gorila?!

"Eren.. kamu mau pesan apa?!" tanya Historia dengan senyum cantiknya. Eren hanya menyengir, ia tidak mau pesan apa-apa.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Eren, ia lansung memanggil pelayan. "Kami pesan 2 porsi pasta dengan 2 botol sake.." ucapnya kepada pelayan restoran tersebut. Eren melongo tidak percaya, sake?! Ia pun meneguk liur.

Dalam beberapa selang waktu, pesanan pun datang. Historia sumringah senang, Eren menyengir terpaksa. Dalam batin ia berteriak "siapa saja, tolong aku!"

Historia memilin pasta dengan garpu, lalu menyodorkannya kepada pemuda jangkung didepannya.

"Katakan 'aaa'.." pintanya lalu tersenyum bersamaan dengan matanya yang ikut tersenyum. Eren meneguk liur lagi, lalu tak lama ia mengambil garpu itu dan meletakkannya kembali keatas piring gadis itu.

"Maaf Historia, aku ini bukan anak kecil lagi.. aku sudah besar tidak pake suap lagi~" ujarnya dilanjutkan dengan lirik absurd iklan walas, Historia sampai berkedut alis.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan lagi 'kencan'" tukas Historia, Eren terkejut. Buset, ngarep amat nih cewek.

Eren sekilas melirik jam tangannya, ia pun segera bangkit dari duduknya dan izin pamit dengan alasan ibunya menyuruh pulang sekarang, tapi Historia melarangnya.

"Kau bohong, tante Carla kan tidak ada dirumah.." ujarnya mengungkap kebenaran. Eren keringat dingin, kenapa gadis pirang ini bisa tahu?!

Historia pun mengambil botol sake dan membuka tutupnya. Eren lagi-lagi teguk liur, ia baru tahu gadis ini bisa minum sake. Dan diluar dugaan, Historia meneguk sake tersebut lansung dari botolnya. Pelayan, pelanggan bahkan pemilik restoran sampai tercengang dibuatnya. Gawat! Histori Yandere mode on!

"Hei, duduk disini atau kau mati.." ancamnya dengan suara berat. Eren jadi merinding hebat. Plis lah, Mikasa datanglah, atau Eren mati di tangan gadis super Yandere ini.

 _Di sisi lain_

"Kuntet! Mau mu apa sih!" seru Mikasa sambil mendobrak pintu rumahnya. Dan secepat kilat, Levi lansung melayangkan tinju super ke kepalanya hingga benjol bintang 5. Sasuga Levi!

"Diam kau adik brengsek, udah terlambat ribut lagi!" makinya kasar, Mikasa hanya cemberut dengan bibir manyun 5 senti. Mikasa is strong! Langkah kaki lain terdengar, Mikasa menolehkan kepala melihat siapa yang datang. Nauzubillah! Itu penampakan atau apa?! Sampai membuat Mikasa yang strong ini terbata-bata.

"When you see it, you will shit break.." ujar Levi sok Yimyam. Sosok lelaki jangkung yang memiliki surai silver itu tersenyum kepada Mikasa, hingga membuat gadis itu bersemu merah.

"Hai.. kau ingat aku kan?!" ujar pria yang seumuran dengan Levi itu. Siapa lelaki ini?! Apakah sejenis manusia humu atau manusia purba?! Tunggu jawabannya di chapter selanjutnya.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 _next chapter: Pilihan_

pyuh.. update juga akhirnya.. dan pada akhirnya saya juga belum menyelesaikan covernya.. (ngak buat malah)

agak mentok saya buatnya.. maaf ya para reader.. semoga anda ckup puas dengan fic saya..

yg udah ninggalin jeja saya ucapkan terima kasih.. :3

oke.. see you next chapter TvT


End file.
